In order to facilitate the advancement of catheters through body lumens such as an artery, deflectable catheters have been developed. The simultaneous application of torque at the proximal portion of the catheter and the ability to selectively deflect the distal tip of the catheter in a desired direction permits the physician to adjust the direction of advancement of the distal portion of the catheter, as well as to position the distal portion of the catheter during, for example, delivery of an occlusive implant.
A physician may manipulate the proximal portion of the catheter to guide the catheter through the vasculature. The deflection of the distal tip is typically provided by one or more steering wires that are attached at the distal portion of the catheter and extend to a control handle that controls the application of tension in the steering wires. In order to maneuver around turns and bends in the vasculature, the physician observes the catheter fluoroscopically, and selectively deflects the tip and rotates the proximal portion of the catheter shaft.
It is critically important to have sufficient flexibility in the distal portion of the catheter shaft so that when the catheter is advanced through a blood vessel, the catheter may follow the inherent curvature of the vessel without puncturing the vessel wall. However, it is also important to maintain stiffness in the proximal portion of the catheter shaft to allow the distal portion of the catheter to be manipulated by the physician. Therefore, there exists a need for a catheter shaft having a flexible, atraumatic distal portion while maintaining a sufficiently stiff proximal portion.